Dirty Noises
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: Once the lights are closed, something happens inside the laboratory room where students are watching a video. What happens when a horny Uchiha is beside an oblivious, cute blonde? Wait! What's that noise at the back of the room? Moaning? SasuNaru boyxboy


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto! T^T _BUT_ I do own this story! XD No taking, No sharing and especially… NO COPYING! ^_^

****Summary:** **Once the lights are closed, something happens inside the laboratory room where students are watching a video. What happens when a horny Uchiha is beside an oblivious, cute blonde? Wait! What's that noise at the back of the room? Moaning? boyxboy

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Ratings:** **Rated M**

**Dedicated to: **NARUTO! And to my faithful reviewers in **"Next Life":** 80x18, KiTsUnE-cHaN18, Celestialfae, mochiusagi, Serenityofthematrix, Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto, KyouyaxCloud, Karishiana, Baby-A, mu149, Vitty Rose, Lyvain, OmNomN0mnivore, Evil E. Evil, c0c0ly, Shinichi Saito, xXPierceMyHeartxX, Atomic-Diamonds-Afterimage

And to my awesome reviewers in **"Perfect Lover" (Chapters 5 & 6)**:edwardphan4ever, SamHAS, cocopower1, rokudaime09, Chynna18rawrr, SweetHunniiBunnii, CuddleLover96, littlecopperridinghood, Snowangel701, Ravens Black Rose, skyglazingMaro, LunarMadness, SaVvYsWeEt, UchihaUzumaki baby

**[A/N:**Yo guys! This is a one-shot in commemoration to Naruto's Birthday! Yay! \(^o^)/ Hope you enjoy! Also **]**

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Noises<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p>Naruto stared blankly at the projector, pretending to watch the video that their professor had left the class with; which also happened to be the topic for their next test. He sighed. How could he focus when the speaker in the video was lulling him to sleep? And the worst part, his lab partner seemed to be too quiet for comfort! Not that it was weird. Whenever they were at their seats, it's customary that the bastard would perpetually remain silent throughout the whole period.<p>

His blue eyes suddenly widened as a gust of air escaped him softly. Someone was touching him!

_'Impossible! He wouldn't dare do it here in class!'_ But the arousing kneading on his crouch said otherwise. He grabbed at the offending hand, trying his best to slap it away without causing much commotion. For the first time since he'd seated at that desk, he was thankful that their tables only allowed two students to share — much more, when they were placed at the farthest corner of the room.

Naruto bit the bottom of his lips when he felt a familiar flare race through him that was caused by _his_ hands, tempting him to thrust in and moan aloud. But instead of doing any, he glared at his seatmate as best as he could, whispering harshly to voice out his displeasure.

_"Sas-Sasuke!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes discretely as he heard Kakashi make another excuse to leave them with another of his damn videos that, in truth, wasn't even <em>important!<em> Besides, he could still ace that "test" that he claimed would be a huge portion in the upcoming exam. Sadly, that wasn't the main reason why he's currently disgruntled… Then it was as if fate was having fun mocking him through his stupid sensei.

Kakashi made his way to the door frame of the room, reaching for the contraption that had the Uchiha completely on edge. The gray-haired man left the moment the lights were switched off.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as his nerves felt electrocuted, and every being of his fiber was immediately aware of his oblivious lover — his sweet, alluring scent, the way his lips formed an adorable pout, even his soft, disgruntled sighs! He scowled. Why was it always like this when they watch a video?

Sasuke breathed in sharply and released it, trying to cool down his over-heated body. He glanced to his right where he found his boyfriend staring with his mouth open erotically as his brown eyelashes adorned his cheeks with it glancing downwards… He quickly looked away, but it was futile. He felt a rush of heat as the image was stuck in his head and that made him harder.

His onyx eyes slammed shut, desperately not shifting so he won't feel the friction, but being on the same table as the blonde who kept moving — It was near to impossible to ignore his presence. _'Why the fuck is it that I'm the only one bothered?' _ He internally groaned when he saw Naruto release another sigh from the corner of his eyes.

If he was bothered, then why should he spare his boyfriend? The hell! If he was horny, then the dobe should be too! Then the thought struck him. Why not he let his lover solve his personal problem instead?

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips as he reached for Naruto, feeling him stiffen as he continued to caress him. He felt him shiver and that made him starve for _more._ He moved nearer, closing the small gap and relishing at the heat that flowed through them. It felt like his first gasp of air from being under the water for too long.

His daze was abruptly snapped when Naruto tried to shove his hands away, but he refused to release his pressure. He saw him purse his lips and knew that the blonde would soon relent to his wishes. A menacing glare was thrown at him as he watched Naruto softly pant, _"Sas-Sasuke!"_

Sasuke had to repress an oncoming shiver. God, the dobe was so beautiful! He moved closer, his lips sought Naruto's pouting lips, but before he could taste its sweetness, the blonde tried to shove him away gently as he whispered breathlessly, "Te-Teme, stop it."

Sasuke lifted him on to his lap, letting him feel how much he needed him. He sensed Naruto stiffen and then melt in his arms as he continued to knead him. He nipped at his ears, feeling him shiver at the sensation. "Help me fix this first." His voice was sinfully husky, thrusting upwards to emphasize his words.

Naruto tried to silently struggle in his arms, but his movements only aroused the Uchiha even further as his bottom squirmed over his manhood.

Sasuke dipped his head at Naruto's neck, licking the patch of skin when he felt his arousal twitch with delight at the friction it was getting. He continued to discretely hump his boyfriend at the back of the room as quietly as he could, enticing him to give in. He heard a soft moan escape from the blonde's pursed lips. He smirked at this, reaching for Naruto's cheek to lick upon a small residue of sweat. "You need to be quiet, usuratonkachi, if you don't want us to get caught." He muttered against the heated flesh with a devious smirk.

Piercing blue eyes quickly glanced backwards at him, causing a delicious tremor roll down his spine from that sultry, dazed look.

Sasuke couldn't help but shortly kiss him on the lips with a mischievous lick at the end. He slipped his hand in Naruto's pants, eliciting an abandoned surprised gasp from his dobe. He watched Naruto clutch at their table from the sensation, quietly releasing a moan before casting a murderous glint at him.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt Naruto's tantalizing bottom rub sensually against him, _almost_ making him groan. He seized his petite waist with both hands, grounding it harshly to his throbbing manhood, and it felt _heavenly_. He smirked when his lover stiffened once more in his arms. He truly enjoyed these moments when he rendered him speechless, and to make things interesting, he teased him, saying, "Two can play that game, dobe.

Naruto shuddered when he felt the Uchiha drag his hands on his legs, leaving a burning sensation at its wake. And before he noticed it, his pants were already removed just below his knees, trapping him from making any movement. A small yelp escaped from his rosy lips when his exposed bottom fondled Sasuke's hot, hard manhood. He felt the Uchiha's nails bite his pliant skin as he controlled his urge to groan.

Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's neck, inhaling his addicting scent as his hands traveled downwards to feel him quiver.

"S-Sasuke… _Please…" _Naruto released an embarrassing whimper at the hair-raising caresses, igniting every patch of skin that the Uchiha touched and licked. He grasped at Sasuke's hands, feeling his flesh burn underneath his palm. He grinned at the feat he'd caused from his lover, but the smirk on the Uchiha's lips was enough to cause his heart to stutter hopelessly, and instantly forget everything around them.

Sasuke's smirk widened, turning into an annoying smug ones which had Naruto's irritation at the Uchiha spark, "What did I tell you?" He said with a whisper, "Stop making noises, dobe." He bit his tanned neck and felt him squirm. He slammed his eyes shut; he loved it when he could make the blond writhe.

Naruto pouted and blushed madly, turning his face away, but snuggled his face against the Uchiha's pale neck, finally relenting while mumbling, "Teme, just make it fast."

Sasuke's smirk morphed into a small smile as his onyx eyes softened at Naruto's shyness. It was these moments when Sasuke truly felt his heart skip a beat — a flicker of instance when Naruto would reveal his weakness and trustingly depend on him.

Sasuke slipped his hand away from Naruto's hands, making those azure eyes snap up at him and eyes blink away some of the lust that it accumulated; thinking that the Uchiha was somehow displeased with him. "Sasu—"

"Shh… Sit up a little, I need to feel you now." Sasuke's sultry voice stole Naruto's breath away in a second, succumbing into that simple command. He felt Sasuke lift him up when his mind failed to work for him. He vaguely heard the Uchiha chuckle at the effect that he had for him, sensing his hand between them. His pale hand brushed against his bottom, making him shudder slightly as he ambiguously heard Sasuke's zipper being opened.

Sasuke tugged at Naruto's thighs, pulling him downwards. He clenched his jaws at the burning contact, his manhood pulsing at the erotic touch of Naruto's skin. He exhaled deeply and softly, not wanting his voice to crack, before muttering, "Do you want me to prepare you?" His voice was a little strained from his need to bury himself that lusty hole when it was _so close._ But still, he didn't want to force the blond, even if he was at the brink of insanity.

In turn, Naruto treasured these precious instances when Sasuke showed his gentleness and care for him, causing his heart to throb and fall for him more every single time. His blond hair bounced as his head nodded for a yes. He felt the Uchiha reach in his pocket, making him incredulous at the sight he'd seen. "You brought _lube_ to _class?_"

Sasuke merely shrugged, "You can't know when it's needed, and recently, you've been getting more," his lips kissed Naruto's hair, tracing his lips to his ears, until it was only a breath away, "and _more beautiful_." His hands shocked the blond with the cold, sticky liquid. He heard Naruto's gasp as he started to spread the smooth substance, "So it's partly your fault, dobe, that I can't resist you."

Two of Sasuke's fingers sunk into Naruto's heated flesh, consuming the arousing sight. He stretched him languidly, feeling Naruto's lean legs shudder as his pants went lower and lower when he stretched his legs further under his restraining clothes for the Uchiha.

_"Sasuke…" _Naruto half moaned, showing that he was at the Uchiha's total mercy with his dazed, lust-ridden blue eyes. He pushed back against those fingers gently, burying it in him to hit his prostate.

Sasuke suddenly stopped.

Then out of nowhere, Naruto felt a pair of lips dominate him as a slick tongue licked at him for entrance. He willingly opened his mouth, letting the Uchiha drug his senses and control his body. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, but Sasuke pinned his hands down with his free hand as he continued to fuck him with his fingers, deftly adding a third one in the process.

Sasuke released his lips, panting against him, "Sorry, I can't hold back any longer…" He gently removed his fingers, replacing it with his pulsing organ. He let out a soft groan as he eased himself inside Naruto's tight, wet pulsing hole.

Naruto let out a whimper that was quickly silenced by Sasuke's lips, his hands clenching the Uchiha's hand at the intrusion. Their kiss wasn't as feverish as the previous one, but this one clearly indicated both of their need for the other.

A swift thrust upwards sent Naruto to oblivion, his eyes shooting open as it directly slammed to his prostate. His moan was at the tip of his tongue when Sasuke thoughtfully clamped his mouth shut in an instant. Sapphire eyes looked back at the Uchiha apologetically.

Sasuke's eyes flashed at the wall clock, pointing out that they had less than ten minutes to finish and fix themselves up. He usually wasn't one to rush these type of events with the blond, but the thought of _anyone_ seeing _his_ blond in this state… It curled his blood, instantly sending new-found energy in him — _He was the only one allowed to see him in this disheveled form. _And he'd be damned sure to make certain of that in the near future too!

Naruto's needy whimper heightened his heated body more. His soft hands fondled him timidly, stroking his arms as light as a butterfly's touch.

Sasuke kissed his forehead chastely, "We need to make this fast." He whispered hoarsely as he tried to ignore the urge to pound his lover against the desk and just forget about their classmates. He shuffled, feeling some of his body losing blood, but when he did this, he was taken further into that excruciating bliss. He hissed, pummeling into that tight hole with the little space available.

Sasuke's arms snaked around Naruto's waist, getting a better leverage to enter the blond as compactly as possible. His movements started to turn rapid as Naruto desperately tried to silence his moans and whimpers with urgent kisses.

Sasuke felt the rising sensation that would promptly follow their orgasm. He closed his eyes tightly, his jaws protesting from being too pressured to shut. His mouth reached for Naruto's tantalizing neck and bit on it to muffle his groan, continuing to pound into his petite lover. He vaguely opened his eyes, reaching between Naruto's slick thighs, and started to jerk him in time of his fast thrusts erratically.

Sasuke's swift eyes caught Naruto's euphoric-filled face before his plump mouth sought his tanned arm. Naruto harshly bit on to his arm, trying his best not to scream his pleasure as he came in Sasuke's hands

Sasuke quickened his pace, without fail, hitting Naruto's spot swiftly again and again with more fervor and intensity as he released. His teeth suddenly clasped on to the blond's shoulders, unmercifully clenching at Naruto's waist to bury himself deeper, groaning aloud against the abused flesh as he orgasmed within the blond's hot walls that clamped around him tightly. He loved this part when his vision blurred, his body feeling absolutely euphoric and the sensation of Naruto's body grasping to him like his very life.

Sasuke tried to breathe through his nose as silently as possible, clasping Naruto's own mouth just in case his breathing was also as labored as his. They both tried to settle their pounding hearts as they struggled to remain quiet through the torturous process.

Sasuke was the first to regain his composure as he pulled out of his lover, clenching his jaws to trap his moan. After accomplishing this, he discretely left his seat, moving Naruto beside him in order to shift his position. He knelt in between the blond's legs and licked away Naruto's cum that spread to his thighs, before sealing in his liquids in his lover with a long, sensual lick.

Naruto shivered, biting his arm again at the feel of Sasuke's devilish tongue brush his sensitive skin. His eyes welled up with tears from too much pleasure as he whimpered softly. He watched his lover wipe him with his appendage, before shooting him a mischievous look that had his cheeks burn from its heated gaze. He shut his baby blue eyes, willing himself to ignore the burning sensation that rekindled once more in his abdomen.

Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto's whimpers, giving his lean, tanned legs a final taste before retreating to his seat. He clothed his exhausted lover and himself, tidying their appearance to avoid suspicion, and kissed a bemused Naruto on the forehead, whispering, "I love you."

The Uchiha took great delight watching Naruto's face flare up, before he felt his soft, small hand entwine with his under the table.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Naruto!"<p>

Naruto turned and saw Kiba running towards them, hearing Sasuke groan mildly when the mutt had arrived. It was obvious that Sasuke didn't like Kiba's company, but then again, Kiba doesn't even get why he was with the Uchiha in the first place, too. But still, Kiba was one of his best friends, while Sasuke was his boyfriend. Oh well.

A wide grin consumed Naruto's face, while a scowl became visible as day on Sasuke's, crossing his arms to display his displeasure upon his sudden arrival. Blue eyes rolled as he internally sighed at the Uchiha's childish behavior, waving warmly at the brunette. "Kiba!"

Kiba looked warily from Sasuke to Naruto, before deciding that it was safe enough to talk to the blonde. He held Naruto's arm, pulling him aside, although not before catching a glimpse of the Uchiha's glare upon his touch to his best friend. He brushed it off, ignoring him as he faced his back towards the Uchiha. "Ne, Naruto, is it true?"

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

Kiba glanced back at Sasuke's way again as the dark-haired teen listened intently to their conversation. His eyes shifted back to blue ones, "Well?"

Naruto shifted, looking guilty and avoiding his friend's gaze. He couldn't possibly mean what they _did_ in the laboratory, right? It's been only a period after that incident! And they were quiet for heaven's sake!

Okay, scratch that. They _tried_ to be quiet, but it was damn dark in that room! How could anyone immediately tell it was them? Damn rumors! They spread fast like hell! Naruto gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat as he looked pleadingly at Sasuke's way.

Sasuke smirked at this, mouthing, _'Beg me first.'_ His smirk widened when Naruto sent him a murderous glare.

Naruto sighed. Great, why'd he ask for help from the bastard again? He was about to at least attempt to change the topic, but Kiba caught his immediate attention with what he said, while he wasn't exactly listening. "What? Wait, back up. What did you say?"

Kiba frowned at him, repeating what he'd said a few seconds ago, "I said that I can't believe it's true. I mean, you know that I'm scared of those stuff and—"

Naruto shook his head abruptly, "No, no. Not that, before that."

Kiba's face became perplexed, "I thought you guys knew of it already, 'cause you guys were the first ones there today. And it was _your_ class that told it to our class."

Naruto internally groaned as Sasuke's smirk became ultimately smug and filled with male pride. It was evident that Sasuke knew of what Kiba was saying.

Kiba's face turned serious, looking from left to right to make sure no one was listening to them, "You know… Ghosts."

Naruto wanted to slap his forehead at the ridiculousness and absurdity of that rumor, but it was safer than learning the truth. He let a relieved sigh, but froze when he heard an all-too familiar laugh. His eyes snapped to watch at their teacher.

Kakashi was chuckling, passing them with a mischievous glint in his eye, "I do hope that those _ghosts _would behave themselves next time."

Naruto stiffened, Sasuke smirked, pulling his aghast, blonde lover in his arms, as Kiba, well, let's say he looked totally out of place, oblivious, and perplexed by what their gray-haired teacher had said. If he only knew…

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:** Hehehe... Sorry if it's short, but it's damn _hot_, right? \(^o^)/ Oh, and if there was any wrong grammars, kindly point it out. ^_^ I would also love to hear what you guys thought was cool, sweet or _awesome! _XD Before I forget also, **"Damned Angel"** will be ending _soon!_ It will only have one chapter and an epilogue left 'cause my schedule's _so packed_, so stay tune for it! Lastly, **Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


End file.
